UN DIA DE LLUVIA
by Mimicat Stear's Girl
Summary: Ella sintió una punzada en el corazón, nunca había escuchado a nadie expresar exactamente lo que ella experimentaba, su vida había cambiado de pronto, todos esperaban que fuera de una manera determinada, esperaban que aceptara de buena gana y con una sonrisa lo que significó el enorme cambio en su vida. Ver a un chico que era tan parecido a ella le pareció tan tierno.


O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

UN DIA DE LLUVIA

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

El día había comenzado muy temprano para él. Había llevado a su padre a la estación de tren pues la exposición de ganado tendría lugar en pocos días, le escuchó hablar todo el camino a cerca de ese par de novillos que había visto en la feria ganadera del pueblo. Él hacía cuentas mentales para ver de dónde demonios sacaría el dinero para comprarle los novillos a su padre el día de su cumpleaños. Después de todo ya no era un niño, cumpliría 14 así que ya era un jovencito y como tal, era normal que comenzara a preocuparse por el bienestar de su padre y del rancho.

Parado en el andén lo despidió con un ademán, se despedía efusivamente, con una sonrisa que le hizo sentir, en un segundo, que era el chico más afortunado del pueblo al tener un padre como el suyo.

Llegó al rancho con sólo unos segundos antes de romper el límite de la puntualidad. Los trabajadores estaban ya en los establos ordeñando, algunos de ellos eran también jóvenes como él, tenía problemas con dos o tres de ellos, pues no podían dejar se señalarle una y otra vez que era un huérfano y que ese no era su lugar. Los padres de los chicos no eran más corteses, pues cuando el patrón no se encontraba en casa les era difícil seguir las ordenes de un chiquillo que no era nadie.

Entrado ya el día las cosas fueron de mal en peor, tenían que entregar un pedido grande para un nuevo comprador que estaba buscando el mejor proveedor de leche para echar a andar una nueva y revolucionaria fábrica de quesos. Era de suma importancia llegar a tiempo, pues cada productor lechero tenía un turno para llenar los contenedores y etiquetarlos con los datos de su rancho y así ganar. Esta era la oportunidad que el chico estaba esperando para hacer que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él. El trabajo no era nada que no hubiera hecho antes, sólo tenía que asegurarse que la leche de las mejores vacas fuera embarcada a tiempo en las carretas para no perder su turno. Por ello su padre se había ido tranquilo pues la idea de este negocio era totalmente de su hijo, él le había dado algunas vacas para que se hiciera cargo de ellas, de la venta de su leche y así comenzar a hacerse de dinero producto de su propio trabajo de principio a fin.

Pero ese día, los trabajadores asignados a ayudarle no estaban muy dispuestos a obedecer, pues era una carga "extra" de trabajo para ellos, así que no le dieron tanta importancia al dejar las vacas del chico al final de la línea de ordeña.

El jovencito desesperado al darse cuenta de que no llegaría a tiempo trató de ordeñar sus vacas con rapidez, pero a las niñas vacunas no les agradó mucho eso de que les jalonearan las ubres, así como así, la cosa debe ser a su tiempo y con calma. El estrés del chico estaba haciendo estragos en los nervios de los animales que no dejaban de dar de colazos para que fuera más clamado.

Resoplando vaciaba los cubos de leche en los contenedores. Él era alto para su edad, y comenzaba a ganar musculatura, pero era flaco como tripa lavada y a pesar de que el trabajo diario le había dado resistencia no se comparaba a la fuerza de un hombre hecho y derecho. El rostro del jovencito estaba rojo por el esfuerzo, dos de los trabajadores observaron con admiración al joven que no dejaba de esforzarse, era admirable lo que hacía. El chico era el primero en llegar a los establos y el último en irse, tal vez para que su padre viera que era merecedor del privilegio de ser su hijo, el querer ganar la aceptación y el cariño del patrón era lo que parecía mover al chico cada día.

Dos de los trabajadores al verle, decidieron que ya era suficiente de tonterías, se acercaron y ayudaron al chico para terminar de llenar los contenedores, subieron a la carreta con los papeles que el jovencito les entregó y marcharon hacia el pueblo, después de todo llegarían a tiempo.

El chico viajó en la parte de atrás de la carreta, al llegar vio aliviado cuando su preciosa carga fue depositada dentro del centro de recolección y fue etiquetado de manera correcta. No subió a la carreta para emprender el regreso con ellos.

Estaba tan adolorido, los brazos le punzaban y la espalda parecía que se le partiría en dos, tenía tanta rabia, los trabajadores no le respetaban y le hicieron sufrir. Pero ¡Claro! No podían dejar de ayudarle al final pues su padre los retaría por haberlo dejado solo. ¡Los malditos! Sabían que él no podía quejarse con su padre pues él no era ningún aniñado chillón.

Soltó tres palabrotas en voz alta, maldiciendo su suerte, pero para su desgracia fue escuchado por una señora mayor de dulces modales. Que pasaba junto a él en el sendero. Él se sintió tan avergonzado, tocó el ala de su sombrero inclinando levemente la cabeza cuando pasó junto a ella. La mujer le sonrió amablemente dándole una mirada de comprensión

El chico perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, el pantalón se le rasgó y para su mala suerte. ¡Comenzó a llover como si los cielos quisieran vaciarse!

Comenzó a correr tratando de buscar refugio, pero era inútil estaba totalmente empapado, adolorido, enojado, triste. ¿Qué hacer cuando los Dioses se han confabulado en contra tuya? ¡Nada! Como pudo avanzó cojeando hasta el pequeño embarcadero junto al lago, ahí hallaría refugio mientras pasaba la tormenta.

Llegó al embarcadero y por alguna razón no entró bajo techo inmediatamente, miró a su alrededor, no había nadie cerca, así que levantó la cabeza para sentir la lluvia, extendió los brazos y simplemente me perdió en la sensación de la lluvia sobre su rostro.

Se dispuso a disfrutar la suave sensación del golpeteo de la lluvia sobre la piel, sin quererlo una sonrisa se fue dibujando en su cara. Recordó su infancia, cuando trepaba al Padre árbol bajo la lluvia torrencial, para disfrutar del olor a tierra mojada que queda en el bosque, lo limpio del cielo, lo sencilla que era la vida entonces. No era que lo trataran mal, pero cada día tenía que esforzarse tanto para demostrar su valía ante su padre y los demás.

Se sentía tan abrumado, tan rebasado por la vida que le había tocado vivir, era un chico de 14 años que se había tenido que hacerse merecedor del nombre tan digno que llevaba ahora ¡Era tan difícil!...

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo permitió que el dolor, la frustración y el agotamiento salieran por sus ojos en forma de salados y cálidos recuerdos confundidos con la lluvia que caía del cielo.

Mientras se permitía externar la frustración, el dolor, el sentimiento de impotencia que llenaba cada parte de su cuerpo, que lo crispaba, que lo hacía sentir un dolor agudo, constante dentro de su pecho, la leve sonrisa no desaparecía de su pálido rostro.

De repente la lluvia dejó de caer sobre él, con los ojos cerrados escuchó el golpeteo del agua sobre algo… un paraguas quizá.

Abrió un ojo y la vio, pequeña, menuda, enfundada en una fina y colorida gabardina con el rostro envuelto en una bufanda. Había en su rostro una expresión de interrogante, lo miraba sin decir palabra alguna, como queriendo entrar la cabeza del moreno para entender que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿También te gusta la lluvia? -le preguntó-

\- Si… -le contestó con un hilo de voz, sin ocultar los sentimientos que le llenaban por completo, sin vergüenza alguna, después de todo había perdido las fuerzas para pretender que no sentía nada, después de todo era una desconocida, así que no tenía nada que ocultar.

La chica lo observó y sintió una punzada en el corazón al verlo de esa manera, era un chico muy guapo, no lo había visto nunca por ahí, de pronto a pesar de que el rostro del chico estaba empapado, pudo ver algo más.

-Oye ¿Acaso tú estás…

Se aventuró a preguntar al notar el tono tembloroso del chico que estaba empapado hasta los huesos, viendo que cristalinas gotas resbalaban desde sus ojos corriendo hasta sus mejillas aún y cuando ella le estaba protegiendo con su paraguas.

-Yo… sólo estoy… disfrutando de la lluvia. –Le respondió el moreno que cerró nuevamente los ojos sin moverse.

\- Eso veo, estaba sentado dentro del embarcadero cuando empezó a llover. Estaba a punto de irme cuando te vi, al principio parecías contrariado, pero en lugar de entrar inmediatamente bajo techo te detuviste para disfrutar la lluvia. Todo el mundo le huye a la lluvia, pero tú no. Y cuando te vi literalmente recibiendo la lluvia de lleno… yo…-

-Oye -le interrumpió el moreno- Me gusta la lluvia, quiero que me ayude a lavar todo aquello que me hace sentirme así, tan enojado y triste, hay cosas que no puedo controlar que no está en mis manos y eso me pone furioso. Todo el mundo espera que yo sea de determinada manera, pero a veces es tan difícil, no puedo simplemente aceptar lo que pasa a mi alrededor, yo también tengo derecho a ponerme mal de vez en cuando. -Dijo el chico sin pensar demasiado

Ella sintió una punzada en el corazón, nunca había escuchado a nadie expresar exactamente lo que ella experimentaba, su vida había cambiado de pronto, todos esperaban que fuera de una manera determinada, esperaban que aceptara de buena gana y con una sonrisa lo que significó el enorme cambio en su vida. Ver a un chico que era tan parecido a ella le pareció tan tierno…

-Y… la lluvia funciona de alguna manera -peguntó curiosa-

-Oh sí, claro que funciona

Ella cerró el paraguas y levantó el rostro hacia el cielo entrecerrando los ojos. La lluvia cayó sobre ella acariciando cada palmo de su rostro, humedeciendo el cabello de inmediato. Él tenía razón, la sensación de las gotas era tan relajante, que todo el enojo y la frustración que sentía ese día al ver que ya no la querían como antes, que ellos ya no la buscaban para jugar o para tomar el té. Que tenía que soportar que alguien que no bordaba hasta hacer sangrar los dedos, que no había tomado una sola de esas aburridas clases de etiqueta, alguien que no era mesurada al hablar, que reía indiscretamente, que no dominaba el arte del piano o el francés le quitara su lugar.

Lo que más le dolía era que él, su primo favorito, el que pasaba horas con ella hablando de injertos y variedades de flores nuevas la ignorara, él era gentil con ella pero ahora la miraba con desdén y eso le dolía. Él no había recordado su cumpleaños, había olvidado mostrarle aquella rosa en la que había trabajado tanto el chicho, esa flor que ella sentía como suya pues él le habló interminablemente de ella en aquellas lindas tardes de té y pastelillos. Había prometido mostrársela el día de su cumpleaños… él lo olvidó.

La jovencita también sintió su pecho estremecerse con espasmos incontrolables que el llanto le provocaron sin poder detenerlos.

Él abrió los ojos y la miró, estaba tan intrigado ¿Qué podía pasarle a una chica como ella como para que llorara de esa manera? Con tanto dolor contenido, el chico la observó detenidamente siguiendo el contorno de las finas facciones del rostro de porcelana, pasó la mano temblorosa deslizándola con cuidado sin tocarla, dibujando con las puntas de sus dedos en el lienzo de la blanca y fría piel de la chica. Pasó por las delgadas cejas siguiendo el contorno de los ojos con las largas pestañas. Siguió las líneas de los afilados pómulos llegando a las pálidas mejillas, que estaban coloreadas por un ligero rubor producto del frío. Repasó una y otra vez la respingada nariz, la quijada suave que le daba un aire infantil e inocente.

Fijó sus ojos claros en los delgados labios coloreados apenas de un hermoso color rojo. Sintiendo su cuerpo afiebrarse por primera vez con la simple idea de poder tocarlos con los suyos en su primer beso.

Su mano flotaba como blanca mariposa, sin atreverse en ningún momento a cumplir su deseo de aferrarse con ambas manos al cuerpo empapado que se delineaba ante sus ojos por la lluvia.

Un sollozo ahogado lo sacó del estado en el que se encontraba, rompiéndose como una pompa de jabón, regresándolo a la realidad de ver esa menuda y hermosa jovencita sumida en una inusual tristeza.

Si tan sólo pudiera… si se atreviera… ¡Al diablo con la prudencia!

Él acercó en un rápido movimiento a la chica frente a él aprisionándola en un estrecho abrazo, rodeándolo por los hombros, envolviéndolo con sus brazos con ternura.

Ella abrió los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa, con las manos rígidas pegadas a sus costados, los hombros contraídos ofreciendo una silenciosa resistencia al abrazo.

Pero en un momento ella relajó los músculos, levantó las manos y se aferró a la camisa y escondió el rostro en el pecho del muchacho, dejó salir nuevamente sus sentimientos en leves espasmos que le hacían temblar en los fuertes brazos que le rodeaban.

Así, con ella aferrada a su cuerpo, él sintió su corazón golpear violentamente sus adentros, podía sentir una tibieza que le recorría por completo el cuerpo llenándolo de un calor que se manifestaba en un rubor maravilloso que le teñía las mejillas por primera vez.

Él esperó a que ella se tranquilizara un poco, y con ella él mismo se llenaba de esa paz que le había abandonado, era tan simple: dar es igual a recibir, reciprocar te llena el alma de aquello que das libremente y te hace libre, te llena de gozo que no creías que podías experimentar estando sumido en la rabia que había experimentado.

Cuando ella dejó de llorar, se apartó de él rápidamente, limpiando sus mejillas con movimientos bruscos con el dorso de la mano, él sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo empapado, lo exprimió y se lo ofreció, ella lo miró con recelo lo tomó de entre las manos del chico y con graciosos movimientos dio pequeños toques alrededor de sus enormes ojos cafés, sonrió levemente al devolverle el pañuelo a Tom. Él sonrió también al darse cuenta de que el fuerzo fue inútil pues bajo la lluvia no había mucho que secar.

Ella se cubrió con el paraguas y caminó sin decir una palabra por el sendero, él se quedó parado, mirándola irse. Unos metros adelante ella se detuvo y con la mirada lo invitó a acompañarla, él presuroso la alcanzó y se metió bajo el paraguas.

Con el corazón lleno de gozo, Tom se juró así mismo que le cuidaría como la hermosa joya que era, que le prodigaría todo para verla sonreír. Se juró así mismo ser su amigo para siempre.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó ella después de unos minutos

-Tom -respondió él-

-Mucho gusto Tom -respondió ella- yo soy Elisa.


End file.
